


Flight of the Bumbleby

by DValkyrie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orchestra AU- Yang challenges Blake to see who can play a notorious piece the fastest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Bumbleby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a musician. This is the only pun I'll ever make. The AU belongs to me (ValkyrieMusic,) everything else I disclaim.

“Alright, break time,” Ozpin puts down his baton and the orchestra leave for their food break. 4 hours of non-stop practice and everyone was in dire need for a drink and biscuits.  
Except for Blake.

She was sitting at her desk, examining the boring slow music, and huffed. She felt some wonderfully smooth hands wrap around her shoulders, and her vision suddenly became obscured by long, golden locks.  
“Your part looks boring,” Yang murmured in Blake’s ear. The raven haired girl sighed and nodded.  
“I normally don’t mind playing the slow stuff, but for 4 hours? It’s boring,” she explained as Yang pecked her on the cheek.  
“Well, how about we play something fast?” She waggled her eyebrows with her hands on her hips. Blake shot her a look.  
“No like that, get your mind out of the gutter,” Yang teased and walked over to the percussion section at the back of the room. She walked pulled out her marimba mallets and twirled them around.  
“You know Flight of the Bumblebee, right?” Yang asked Blake, who nodded.  
“Rimsky-Korsakov, yeah,” Blake put down her cello and walked over to Yang. She had a cheshire grin as she readied her mallets.  
“I’ll race you- whoever finishes the piece within the fast time wins.”  
“What do we win?” Blake asked, intrigued with a small grin on her face. Yang pondered, one mallet end under her chin.  
“Hmm…How about whoever plays the slowest has to give the other one a lift home.”  
“But you drive a motorbike and I play the cello,” Blake interjected with concern. Yang smiled and winked.  
“I know, that’s why I’m going to win.”  
She readied her mallets again as Blake looked at her watch. She waited for a new minute, then cue Yang to star.

She was fast. And she was strong. Yang’s hands turned to blurs as each mallet hit the wood. She was also agile enough to jump from the higher register to the low with no problem, as part of the actual song and to show off. Yang continued this by closing her eyes as well as she played, not missing a single hit. The wood was producing sound so hard and fast that the marimba was starting to shake, despite being anchored to the floor. Yang sped up every now and then, but maintained herself otherwise. She hit the final ‘A’ and scuffed her boots at the ground.  
“Whoo!” Yang turned back to Blake with a wipe of her forehead.  
“Impressive,” Blake grins as Yang twirls her mallets in her hands again.  
“What was the time?”  
“You completed it in 1 minute and 15 seconds.”  
Yang bit her lip as Blake walked over to get her cello.  
“Dammit, I thought I was faster!”   
The raven haired girl smiled as she brought back a chair as well to sit on. She readied herself and gave Yang her watch.  
“So, when a new minute starts, indicate and I’ll beat you.”  
Yang smirked and placed a hand on her hip.  
“Good luck, kitten,” she teased. Yang waited 5 seconds, then winked at Blake to start.

Like Yang, Blake was fast and agile. Her left hand practically flew up and down the fretboard as her right hand practically sawed through the strings. She didn’t slur, each note was perfectly semi-quavered in single bows. Blake went into her higher register with a glint in her eyes as Yang wolf-whistled her on. Blake finished her performance with a single pizzicato ‘A.’  
“Nice one!” Yang clapped as she clocked in the time. Blake rest her cello against her body as she breathed through her nose.  
“How did I go?” she asked Yang, who looked down at the time.  
“Huh, 1 minute and…”  
She paused.  
“…16 seconds!! Hah! I win!” Yang stared to dance as Blake sighed in defeat.  
“Oh no, I have to give you a lift home next week in my nice warm car with leather seating and my ‘The Best of Peggy Lee’ album. What a shame.”  
Yang stopped and turned to face her with a wink.  
“I know, what a shame.”  
Blake grinned seductively and moved closer to Yang.  
“I know, I’ll have to pick you up from work and drive 45 minutes to get back here, just the two of us. How annoying,”   
Yang’s lip curled as she smooched Blake’s lips.   
“So, with that settled, did you want to go another round?”  
Blake raised her eyebrows.  
“You up for it?”  
“Damn right I am. Let’s go, Kitten!”  
They went again, playing in perfect sync, showing off to each other with small tricks and riffs. Yang would kick up her leg on accents, Blake would jump registers. Yet despite all of that, they were in perfect sync the entire time. The rest of the orchestra was filing back into the practice room and watched as the soudn weaved into their ears.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! I can play this tune!” Ruby jumped up and down on her feet and picked up her trumpet.  
“Ruby, not now!” Weiss exclaimed, but Ruby blasted out the tune twice as fast as Blake and Yang were.

The Next Week…

“Yeah, something tells me you lost on purpose,” Yang murmured as Blake pushed her down on the leather seating of her car. “Fever” by Peggy Lee was playing on the stereo.  
“I guess I can’t do semi-quaver runs as fast as you,” Blake responded as Yang smooched her neck.  
“Well, if my hands can move that fast, Imagine what else they can do…


End file.
